Fireflies
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Just a cute story about Castiel and an Oc. CastielxOc I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. April is an original character created by my friend Meg. Please review your thoughts.


April grinned as she looked up at the stars, her eyes glinting off a light hazel color as the moon reflected off of them. This is the time she loved. A time where she could relax and not have to worry about fighting a monster or helping the Winchesters save the world again. She couldn't even believe that they let her tag along with them.

She sat down on the grass and took a deep breath, closing her eyes int he process. She caught the sound of fluttering wings and kept her eyes closed. "How are you, Castiel?" She asked, turning her head enough so that she could smile over at him.

"I am well, April. Thank you for asking." Castiel wasn't use to April yet. She intrigued him. She was such a small and petite woman yet she was an impressive hunter, helping the Winchesters out with vampires, ghosts, and ghouls already. He walked up next to her, his trench coat swaying with each step he took and stood next to her sitting form. She turned her head up to look at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why don't you sit down? I feel short enough when you're around already." She stated, amusement hinting around the statement.

"I prefer to stand."

April sighed and looked back up at the sky, a small yellow light catching her eye. She couldn't contain the smile that spread onto her face the moment she found out what it was. "Fireflies!" She exclaimed, jumping up from where she was standing and turning around, noticing quite a few of them.

"Yes, fireflies. One of my fathers many creations. They always create some sort of happiness in you humans. I am not sure on why though."

April turned around and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the swarm of lightning bugs. "I can't explain why I get happy around them but I do know a song that might help!" She grinned and looked over at him, noticing how close they were. She backed up a bit and let go of his hand. She backed up enough to where she could see the fireflies and Castiel at the same time as she began to sing.

_"You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare"_

April let herself smile as she walked towards Castiel, her hands gesturing around them as the lightning bugs surrounded her and Castiel. He looked at the bugs and she could have sworn that she saw a twith in the corner of his mouth.

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

She grabbed his hands in hers and turned around slowly, smiling as a hint of blush lay on her cheeks.

_"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread"_

Castiel watched April, his eyebrows raised as he watched her do some sort of dancing. Dean and Sam had tried to show him the dancing styles of today but what April was doing didn't look like any of them. He raised his eyebrows when she tried to show him what to do by holding hi hands in hers and moving them around. Castiels face held a very small smile as he copied her movements easily, dancing with April.

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep"_

April stopped dancing, grinning from her success of teaching Castiel a dance. Her hand was on his still as she kept singing, her eyes flicking up to his before she looked down again.

_"Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep"_

His gaze held hers as she took a few steps forward but another step back. Not knowing why he did what he was doing, he took a step towards her.

_"To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar"_

April blushed pink as she sang, letting go of Castiels hands and turning around to face some of the fireflies that were behind her.

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

April finished singing and grinned as she watched the fireflies float away lazily, leaving a glowing yellow trail behind them. She heard the rustling of wings again and when she turned around, Castiel was gone. She let out a sigh and watched the remaining fireflies before returning to the top of the hill, her mind full of flashbacks of what she had just done. She had feelings for the angel and she had let them show.

She frowned and wondered if that was why he had left in the first place. When she got to the hill top, what she saw surprised her. Castiel was at the top, holding a jar with some of the lightning bugs in it. April ran up the rest of the way and looked from the jar to Castiel with her eyebrow raised.

"In the song, you said you had some fireflies in a jar but you did not. I figured that you might want some." He informed her, holding the jar out to her.

She looked at the jar and took it from him gently, placing it on the ground before hugging him tightly. Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around her in the trivial display of affection and a small smile appeared on his lips.

When she pulled away, she looked up into his eyes and blushed softly, clearing her throat.

"Yes, yes, well... Thank you for the fireflies Castiel but I think that they should be outside the jar, free to do as they please." She tried to explain lightly, picking the jar back up. April turned the lid to the jar and, letting the bugs fly free, placed the jar back on the ground. As they watched the few fireflies fly off, Castiel grabbed ahold of one of Aprils hands, lacing his fingers through hers. When she looked down at their hands and then looked up, his attention was fully on the lights that were dimming. Allowing a smile to appear on her lips, she looked back at the sky in amazement at how the night had went.


End file.
